1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to dummy battery apparatus, particularly to a dummy battery apparatus configured for supplying power to a portable electronic device, such as mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), and so on, in a test process.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the developments of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere. To assure and satisfy the qualities of the portable electronic devices, pre-distribution tests are required.
A typical portable electronic device generally includes a circuit board, which has at least one testing port such as a global positioning system (GPS) testing port, a radio frequency (RF) testing port, a Bluetooth testing port, and other testing ports, disposed thereon. During a testing process, a battery of the portable electronic device is required to be removed from a battery receiving portion of the portable electronic device, To access the testing ports of the portable electronic device's circuit board. As a result, during the testing process, the portable electronic device has no power because the battery is removed. However, the portable electronic device must be powered during the testing process.
Therefore, a dummy battery apparatus is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcoming.